Warriors at the theme park
by firefur702
Summary: firestar, sandstorm, sorreltail, leafpaw, whitepaw, squirrelpaw, shrewpaw and spiderpaw go to the theme park!


**Theme park**

"Guys, wake up!" said Squirrelpaw "come on, let's go before Firestar wakes up!" The five ThunderClan apprentices padded quietly to the gorse tunnel but...

"And where do you think you're going?" said Firestar. "Oh fudge" said Leafpaw angrily as she thrust her paw against a fairly big rock. "I forgot Firestar was leading the dawn patrol today!" "We're going to the theme park!" explained Whitepaw. "Oh goody! Can I come?" said Sorreltail who was on patrol with Firestar and Sandstorm "We'll all go Sorreltail - go tell Graystripe he's in charge until we get back.

The eight cats arrived at the theme park an hour later after Shrewpaw and Spiderpaw had a fight about who was leading them and which way it was.

"It's huge!" shouted Sorreltail who got easily exited about things like this. "Sandstorm, you take Whitepaw, Leafpaw, Squirrelpaw and Sorreltail and I'll take Spiderpaw and Shrewpaw we'll meet back here in four hours." said Firestar and off they went.

The girls decided to go to the sweets shop first. After half an hour of sample tasting Squirrelpaw decided to buy a giant lolly, Leafpaw got fudge, Whitepaw got bubblegum, Sandstorm got Lovehearts and Sorreltail well, she got a giant bubblegum flavored fudge lolly in the shape of a love heart!

Next they went on the merry-go-round! Sorreltail was of course sick! "It wasn't going that fast!" said Leafpaw "I told you not to eat so much!" said Sandstorm "come on let's go on the super slide now or we'll have to queue for hours!" After going on the super slide, although they were dizzy, the three apprentices convinced Sandstorm to take them on the Warriors Rollercoaster. Because it was only for warriors, Sorreltail distracted the guard long enough for the three apprentices to sneak in. while on the Rollercoaster, Whitepaw, Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw screamed "Going up!", when they were going up and when coming down, "WEEEEEE!!!"

Next stop for the girls...THE GIFT SHOP!!!!!!!!

The girls ran into the gift shop screaming in delight. Sandstorm had suggested going into the gift shop and as soon as she did the girls bolted pasted her and in to the gift shop! Sandstorm said since she was the only one with money each girl could have one thing each, and off the girls went to spend Sandstorm's money!

Sandstorm first went with Leafpaw. Leafpaw wanted little gems to put in the apprentices' den. Sandstorm said because it was for all the apprentices Leafpaw could buy something else. She chose pink fluff for her nest and blue fluff for Squirrelpaw's. Squirrelpaw picked a fuzzy mat for the apprentices' den and a sweet necklace to eat and wear! Whitepaw got five friendship bracelets for all five ,apprentices. Sorreltail got two LionClan theme park cards for Sootfur and Rainwhisker and Sandstorm got gold and silver fluff to put around the camp and in the Cinderpelt's den.

The boys' first stop was of course the Treehouse! Firestar watched as the two scrambled up to the top of the Treehouse, still arguing, but this time about who was the best climber or who could get to the top of the tree and into the Treehouse first.

"_Apprentices ! _" Firestar said, before leaping up and into the Treehouse. Five minutes passed and the apprentices had not yet made it to the top. Another five minutes went by and the apprentices had stopped fighting and made it to the top where Firestar was waiting for them. Shewpaw said "Whoa! How did you do that Firestar?" " You'll learn soon" said Firestar "Come on, let's go to sweet shop!"

When the three boys came to the sweet shop, the two apprentices were amazed. "WOW!" said Shrewpaw "I've never been anywhere so big before!" "Yeah!" said Spiderpaw "It's bigger than the training hollow!" "Choose your stuff and let's get out of here!" said Firestar. The two apprentices were amazed by what they saw they were trying to remember EVERY sweet in the shop! There were... Lovehearts, fudge, bubblegum, lollies, flakes, chocolate buttons, dib dabs, mega mouths, polos, candy canes, soft mints, millions, candy pens, tic tacs, jelly beans, chocolate fingers, crunchies, candy necklaces and bracelets, laces, rock, and every other sweet you can think of! The boys spent what seemed like two and a half hours in the sweet shop and when they came out, even Firestar had had a good time! The boys had bought one of every thing in the shop! The two apprentices had had such a good time that Spiderpaw said to Firestar, "Firestar, you should send out patrols to the sweet shop as well as hunting and then we can have fresh kill for dinner, and sweets for dessert!" Firestar turn to Spiderpaw and said "Spiderpaw, if StarClan wanted us to eat sweets as well as fresh kill, then they would have put a sweet shops near Fourtrees for all the Clans!" "Oh, yeah" said Spiderpaw.

On top of the gift shop was a bouncy castle. Shrew paw decided to play a trick on the girls who were walking out of the gift shop. Shrewpaw sprang onto the bouncey castle and jumped of the side of the building. Firestar and spiderpaw ran to the edge of the building and watched as shrewpaw landed on top of Squirrelpaw. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" screemed Squirrelpaw "Get off me Shrewpaw!" Shrewpaw had landed right on top off Squirrelpaw squashing her flat! Spiderpaw couldn't help laughing.

When it was time for the warriors to go home all the cats had had fun when squirrelpaw remembered out loud "Hey guys, didn't we promise brambleclaw he could come?" "Oh ye we did!" said shrewpaw "Oh well to late now!" said leafpaw.


End file.
